


In My Arms Tonight

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, sometimes being a butch lesbian is a good thing because you can carry your partner to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna decides Kathryn's night-owl habits need to change and takes matters into her own hands... literally. Just a small one-shot with a horribly cheesy title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms Tonight

The lights in the mess hall were dimmed for the night, leaving only the glow of the padds and the outside stars to illuminate the features of the two women sitting at a corner table. B'Elanna was leaning back in her chair, holding a padd of schematics in front of her, but she hadn’t been focused on the display for several minutes. Instead she watched with a smirk as Kathryn was sat opposite her with her chin propped on her hand and her eyelids drooping slowly lower.

“You’re cute when you’re tired, you know.”

“Starship captains aren’t supposed to be cute,” Kathryn mumbled.

“Whatever you say.” B'Elanna watched as Kathryn’s eyelids began to slip closed once again and her hold on the padd loosened. “You know what, I think we’ve done enough for one night. We can work on this more tomorrow.”

“No,” Kathryn protested, wearily lifting her head and running her hand down the side of her face, “I want to get these done as quickly as we can. Just get some more coffee and we’ll be fine.”

“A tired captain is a cranky captain,” B'Elanna said, gathering up the padds, “and nobody wants that.”

“I just need some more coffee is all.” Without lifting her eyes from her padd, Kathryn reached out and grasped the flask on the table. She looked up and frowned when nothing came out, despite her insistent shaking of it.

“If you won’t go voluntarily I’ll carry you to bed,” B'Elanna told her, grabbing the flask away.

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t. You couldn’t.”

“I’m stronger than you and you weigh hardly anything. You don’t eat enough to be heavy.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kathryn muttered, as she lowered her head again sleepily.

Before Kathryn could even let out a gasp of surprise, B'Elanna had hauled her up awkwardly into her arms, ducking her head to avoid Kathryn’s flailing as she tried to find grip. She chuckled as she finally caught her startled gaze. “I warned you.”

Leaving the padds where they were, B'Elanna began the trek from the messhall to Kathryn’s quarters. It was a funny sight for several passing crewmembers; the captain being cradled against the chief engineer’s chest with her arms draped over B'Elanna's shoulders and her head snuggled against her neck. As she stood in the turbolift, B'Elanna could feel the warm breath under her chin slowing and Kathryn’s body gradually relaxing, until she was nearly asleep by the time they reached their destination.

“Kathryn?” B'Elanna prompted her softly. “I don’t have a hand free for the door code.”

“Just don’t drop me,” Kathryn mumbled as she leaned towards the wall panel.

Once inside, B'Elanna headed for the bedroom and gently laid her burden down on the bed. She helped Kathryn remove a few layers of clothes to get more comfortable and then carefully pulled the blankets up around her.

“You really shouldn’t drink coffee after midnight,” she said.

“Try and stop me,” Kathryn laughed in reply.

“Good night, Kathryn.”

“B'Elanna.” She stopped in the doorway and turned back to see Kathryn pulling down the covers beside her in invitation. Kicking off her boots and shrugging out of her jacket, B'Elanna climbed into the bed beside Kathryn and draped an arm over her waist under the covers.

“Good night.”

She felt movement beside her and then a light kiss being placed on her forehead. “Night, Lanna.”

With her lover tucked close beside her and a contented smile on her lips, B'Elanna let her mind begin drifting slowly towards unconsciousness and an abundance of wonderful dreams.

 


End file.
